


I Know You

by Everybody_Loves_Chocolate



Series: Glowing Soulmates AU [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Doyoung best wingman, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Jeno Are Siblings, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Taeyong Are Best Friends, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung-centric, M/M, Minor Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil, Nakamoto Yuta is a Little Shit, Swim Team, Swimming, also yuta flirting with taeyong, dojae is the only couple in this series without problems of any sort, doyoung is exhausted, doyoung's mom is the real mvp, jaehyun confident gay agenda, jeno is de aged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate/pseuds/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate
Summary: Doyoung keeps dreaming about a boy.At first, it wasn't anything special, the boy just showing up here and there in Doyoung's dreams. It wasn't important enough for him to think about it but now it's different.Doyoung's dreams keep being suspiciously normal, meaning what he dreams of could actually happen in real life. This includes his encounters with the boy. They keep bumping into each other in Doyoung's dreams but Doyoung can never get a word out before he wakes up.Or: Doyoung dreams about a boy and suddenly everything seems to be centered around the upcoming swimming competition. Doyoung doesn't mind though, Jaehyun is nice to talk to.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: Glowing Soulmates AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869583
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	I Know You

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I'm on fire. Don't know how I finished this in a few hours so there might be some typos or something but as always, feel free to tell me. DoJae are just really soft and I love them, protect them at all costs.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Doyoung keeps dreaming about a boy. 

At first, it wasn't anything special, the boy just showing up here and there in Doyoung's dreams. It wasn't important enough for him to think about it but now it's different.

Doyoung's dreams keep being suspiciously normal, meaning what he dreams of could actually happen in real life. This includes his encounters with the boy. They keep bumping into each other in Doyoung's dreams but Doyoung can never get a word out before he wakes up.

There's something about that boy that makes him different, interesting to Doyoung. Not only does he look _extremely_ good, he also has a certain kind of air around him that envelops Doyoung in warmth whenever they touch.

Doyoung lays awake in bed and wonders what that means. Is that boy just someone Doyoung saw briefly before once and thought was cute so now his subconscious keeps putting him into Doyoung's dreams? Does Doyoung want to date that boy? Why does the boy always look like he wants to talk to Doyoung too whenever they meet?

The ringing of his phone pulls Doyoung out of his thoughts. He groans and rolls over, grabbing his phone from the bedside table to see who's calling him. 

Taeyong's name flashes bright and bold across the screen and Doyoung groans again before accepting the call and pressing his phone to his ear. Taeyong took to calling Doyoung at the most random times, very questionable, especially considering they lived in almost the same time zone.

“Doie!” Taeyong squeals into Doyoung's ear and the latter cringes. He can't believe Taeyong can sound this cheerful at five in the morning. “Guess what, guess what!”

Doyoung can just see Taeyong bouncing up and down as he has a bright smile on his face, just waiting for Doyoung to get it wrong and tell him what exactly he was so excited about. Rolling his eyes, but with a small smile on his face Doyoung asks, “What? You finally got a puppy?”

“No.” Taeyong's pout is evident. He recovers quickly. “ _But_! But we're going to see each other soon!”

Doyoung sits up just as his eyebrows rise. Taeyong and he barely ever see each other in person, especially not in the middle of a school year. It's almost a day long drive with car even though neither of them have a license so they always had to depend on their parents and since neither Taeyong nor Doyoung like flying, they've stuck with that ever since they first met up. Their parents didn’t mind but they obviously couldn’t do it all the time, so Doyoung really really wants to know why they're going to meet.

“That's nice, Yong, but why exactly would we meet? And _how_?”

“Oh, Doie, you've got so much to learn haven't you?”

Doyoung rolls his eyes again and switches the hold of his phone from one hand to the other just as Taeyong begins to ramble.

“There's this state-wide competition, right? In swimming. And our school is participating in it and so is yours and, well, our school allowed some of the students to accompany the team and basically give them support. Anyways, what I'm trying to say is that I'm going to come see you in, like, a month because that's when the competition is going to take place and I'm basically forcing you to attend.”

Doyoung pinches the bridge of his nose, sighing, and tries to arrange what Taeyong just said in his head. Sadly, Taeyong has the habit of mixing English and Korean when he's excited and even though Doyoung is of Korean origin, his parents never insisted on him learning it so he lacks a little in that department.

“Wait, wait, wait. Hold up for a second. So you're telling me you're gonna come over here accompanying a _swim team_ just to come see me?”

“Yep, exactly that.”

Again, Doyoung sighs. Taeyong is known for his impulsive decisions but Doyoung never thought he'd go as far as going with a sports team he probably didn't even know, just to go and see Doyoung. He's way too introverted for that.

“Okay, there has to be some kind of catch here,” Doyoung says, leaning back against his headrest. “There's no way your introverted ass would take coming to see me over playing games in your room all day.”

“Aww, don't be like that Doyoungie,” Taeyong pouts but Doyoung knows he's onto something. So, he continues to prod.

“I know you love me and I love you too, believe me, but even I wouldn't go with the swim team to see you when I could just read or something. So just tell me why you actually decided to come and I won't tell your mom you've been playing Animal Crossing until four a.m. in the last few weeks.”

“You're so mean!”

Doyoung just laughs and shakes his head. Taeyong was never a good liar so he sighs and admits, “Okay, I might or might not have been bribed.”

“Bribed?!”

“Chill out, babe, it's nothing serious.” Doyoung doesn't really remember when Taeyong started to call him babe of all things but as much as they bickered and had petty arguments, Doyoung was weak for that word. “The boys from the team are just kinda uncomfortable with some of the girls that volunteered to come along so they asked a few boys they know to volunteer as well. Obviously, the teachers would rather have other boys accompany the team, less risk of teenage pregnancy or something.” Taeyong giggles and Doyoung smiles at the sound. His friend sounds really happy. “There's also this senior, right? His butterfly strokes are no joke, for real.”

Doyoung hums, a smug look on his face.

“Sounds like you have a crush.”

“What?” Taeyong screeches, permanently damaging Doyoung's ears as if he wasn't aware of how obvious he was. Really, Taeyong crushes on people way too easily, Doyoung thinks and giggles.

“You know what I'm talking about, Yong.”

Taeyong is silent after that but Doyoung knows he's right _especially_ because his best friend of five years is quiet and not trying to justify himself. The other boy only grumbles something under his breath and Doyoung decides to spare him, moving on to a different topic.

“Anyways, what did you say last time about customizing my jacket the next time you see me?”

* * *

Doyoung looks up at the clear, blue sky and takes a deep breath. It smells like all flowers are in the height of their bloom and just want everybody to know that they're there now. The sight is pretty, dozens upon dozens of flowers growing on the meadow Doyoung is sitting in, so many different colours filling his vision.

It's peaceful. Water is running somewhere in the distance and the birds are chirping like there's no tomorrow. Doyoung can't help but smile, slowly lying down and closing his eyes. Relaxation is inevitable in a place like this.

“Hello,” someone says in a soft voice, startling Doyoung out of his dozing state and causing him to sit up, whipping his head around. His eyes land on legs covered in jeans, then scan over a fluffy sweater up to pale collarbones and lastly landing on the face that's been showing up in is dreams frequently. The soft looking, tall, _really_ handsome mystery boy.

“Hi,” Doyoung manages to get out and watches as the boy slowly sits down next to him, not too close but not very far either. He tilts his head and smiles and Doyoung's heart skips a beat at the appearance of dimples.

“It's nice to finally be talking to you. My name's Jaehyun, what's yours?” the boy, Jaehyun asks. His voice is deeper than Doyoung imagined, not that he ever imagined having a conversation with him or anything. _Get a grip, Doyoung._

Clearing his throat, Doyoung manages a small smile and reaches out his hand just to be polite as he says, “I'm Doyoung, it's nice to meet you.”

Jaehyun nods, his dimples deepen and his hand in Doyoung's is warm and soft. Again, Doyoung's heart skips a beat. All the while, Jaehyun seems unaffected but Doyoung catches him breathe out shakily as they let their hands fall to their sides again.

It's silent for a while because Doyoung doesn't know what to say now that he has the opportunity to and Jaehyun is plucking the smaller flowers and literally bending them to his will, slowly but surely forming circles with them. Doyoung watches as he does so, resting his head on his knees. Being next to Jaehyun seems way too natural, considering they just really met a few minutes ago and only exchanged their names. But Doyoung feels at ease and like he could watch Jaehyun weave flower crowns every second of the day.

When Jaehyun is done, flower crown with a wide range of flowers in his hands, he turns to Doyoung with a soft smile and holds it out to him, not meeting his eyes as he mumbles, cheeks pink, “This is for you. Um, it's not much but I hope you like it.”

Doyoung blushes, feels his face heat up and hides it in his hands before he can respond. He can hear his own heartbeat as Jaehyun makes a soft noise of confusion and hesitantly asks, “Um, I'm sorry, was that too much? We've only known each other for a few minutes after all. I shouldn't have done it, I'm sorry, you don't have to take it.”

At that, Doyoung lifts his head up so fast he gets whiplash, everything swimming in front of his eyes as he exclaims, “No! No, it's fine, I was just a little surprised. I'm just not used to receiving things like flower crowns from boys as cute as you.”

Before Doyoung can catch what he himself just said, the dimples are back full force and a flower crown is softly placed on his head. Jaehyun slowly retracts his hands after adjusting the crown and scrunches his nose cutely, seeming very happy. And so, Doyoung can't help but feel happy too, the weight of the flower crown on his head and the sight of Jaehyun's dimples before him, burning themselves into Doyoung's memory.

* * *

Doyoung gets woken up by a weight on his chest and a high-pitched voice in his ear.

“Do! Doyou, get up!”

There's only one person who calls Doyoung 'Doyou' and there's also only one person who's allowed to do so. Doyoung opens his eyes to Jeno, half laying over his chest, brows drawn together as he tries to get his legs up on Doyoung too.

Doyoung uses the distracted state his brother is in to take him by his waist and lifting him up. Jeno shrieks, clinging to Doyoung's fingers with his tiny hands and Doyoung can't help but coo. It's so adorable to watch Jeno struggle to get free, kicking his legs and pushing his arms up but ultimately failing.

“That's mean,” Jeno pouts as Doyoung sits up to place his brother in his lap. Doyoung only hums as he presses a kiss on Jeno's forehead, already having forgiven him for interrupting his and Jaehyun's dispute about whether or not it should be illegal eat salad with ketchup.

“Doyoung honey, get up already,” their mom calls from down the hallway, presumably preparing breakfast. “Your brother isn't there for you to get distracted.”

In that exact moment, Jeno manages to break free and immediately climbs down from Doyoung's bed, running out of Doyoung's room on his tiny toddler legs. Alright, well, they weren't _tiny_ and Jeno wasn't exactly a toddler anymore but the way Doyoung sees it, he's small and needs to be protected at all costs.

Doyoung stretches, popping a few bones before finally getting up. He really shouldn't be late to school, considering he has a presentation to hold and his grades aren't what they used to be.

As he gets dressed, his mind wanders back to that meadow and to Jaehyun. Everything felt so real, Doyoung doesn't even know how he was lucid dreaming and still couldn't tell that it wasn't reality. Jaehyun is way softer and gentler than Doyoung expected him to be. Since his dimples only show when he's smiling, it's not apparent how affectionate he is. And as much as Doyoung is aware that Jaehyun only appears in his dreams, he feels like a real person. Doyoung doesn't think he would ever be able to imagine someone as complex as Jaehyun, someone as real as him.

Doyoung read somewhere once that no one ever invents a person to put in their dream and that every single person that appears in dreams was seen somewhere before, maybe even only fleetingly. But Doyoung is sure he's never ever seen Jaehyun before. Something tells him, he'd remember if he did and he trusts that feeling. 

“Doyoung!”

“Yes, Mom, I'm coming!”

* * *

Doyoung doesn't really have any friends besides Taeyong, and maybe Jaehyun now, but he doesn't really mind. He's not one to talk to others first in real life and he doesn't want to try to be friends with people who don't want to be friends with him so Doyoung keeps to himself but is nice to whoever talks to him. 

This includes Yuta, who bothers Doyoung into telling him the solutions to problems he already solved by himself. Doyoung doesn't really get him but he's pretty chill so Doyoung doesn't mind how weird he is most of the time. 

Yuta sits down next to Doyoung, immediately turns to him, grins and as he opens his mouth, Doyoung already knows it's nothing but trouble.

“You coming to see the swimming competition?”

“The one that's in a month?”

Yuta whistles under his breath and scoots closer, almost invading Doyoung's space but not quite. Doyoung leans back a little, wary of the shit-eating grin on Yuta's face. They've never talked about the swim team or sports in general unless Yuta was rambling about soccer but even then, Doyoung barely ever said anything. He just wasn't a sports person so he doesn't know why Yuta chooses the day Taeyong first told him about the competition in the first place to talk about it.

“So you've heard of it,” Yuta grins and Doyoung nods slowly, still unsure of what the boy is playing at. “You see, there's this friend of mine who's a swimmer and he needs a personal cheerleader.”

Doyoung squints at Yuta, shakes his head and asks, “What exactly does that have to do with me?”

Yuta rolls his eyes as if Doyoung just asked him to explain something for the umpteenth time. Still, he explains, “Well, first of all, he's gay and second of all, he's into smart guys and, like, you're a boy, not straight, and smart as shit.”

Doyoung sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. Yuta is really something else. He's outgoing, forward and doesn't care what anybody else thinks which is nice most of the time but it also means that he has next to no filter. Everyone who heard him already turned to look at them both, questioning gazes ready on their faces. Doyoung isn't exactly ashamed of the fact that he's bi but that doesn't mean that _everyone_ has to know it.

“Yuta,” Doyoung begins slowly and the boy before him perks up. “I appreciate whatever you're trying to do but I neither need to be set up with anyone nor do I think your friend would like it. I'm going to the competition one way or another but it has nothing to do with any of your friends in the team.”

Maybe Doyoung shouldn't have said that last part because Yuta's eyes seem to sparkle as he scoots even closer, leaning forward. His grin is massive and he just looks like he's prone on making Doyoung very very uncomfortable.

“So you're going with someone?” Yuta asks and Doyoung sighs again but nods. Again a mistake because Yuta keeps bothering Doyoung all throughout class, though he does relent and promises not to set up Doyoung with his friend and find someone else.

The rest of the school day goes by pretty uneventfully, though Doyoung seems to hear more and more people talk about the competition and he even sees a few posters here and there. To be honest, Doyoung didn't even know they had a swim team before Taeyong told him about it. But now, everything seems to be filled with it. Swim team this, swim team that, oh, a competition, how refreshing.

It irks Doyoung somehow to hear a few girls swoon over several guys who apparently are part of the swim team, though he doesn't know why. As far as he's concerned he's never talked with anyone who was part of it so it doesn't really make sense.

As Doyoung walks out of the school at the end of the day, he thinks he hears a familiar name being called but when he turns to see, there's no one he knows. Doyoung shrugs. Jaehyun is probably a common name for teens of Korean descendance and even if the Jaehyun in his dreams really exists, the chances of him attending Doyoung's school are slim.

“Doyou!” Jeno calls from where he's standing by their mother by the car. He's waving with a bright smile on his face like this isn't routine and as always, Doyoung doesn't have the heart not to wave back. Jeno giggles and clings to Doyoung's hand as soon as he's close enough. Their mom receives a kiss on the cheek before Doyoung hauls Jeno into the car and follows after him.

“How was school, honey?” 

Doyoung makes a face but schools himself before his mother can see it through the rear-view mirror. His answer rarely changes and today is not going to be any different.

“It was fine,” he says and his mom sighs, used to the passive answers she asks, “No tests, no nothing?”

“I held a presentation but I don't know what I got yet.”

“See, that's something.”

Doyoung only hums noncommittally and stares out of the window. Somehow, he has the urge to do something to his hair like dying it blue or something but he isn't sure if his mother would allow it. Pressing his lips together, Doyoung wonders how he should get his mother to agree.

“Hey, Mom?”

“Yes, honey?”

“Can I dye my hair blue?”

His mother raises an eyebrow and turns to look at him. Thankfully, they're standing at a red light, otherwise this wouldn't have ended well. Doyoung plays with the hem of his shirt as the silence drags on. Jeno exclaims, “Doyou would look good with blue hair!”

Doyoung chuckles and ruffles Jeno's hair, thanking him for the encouragement. Their mother sighs and agrees under the condition of Doyoung getting an A for the presentation.

* * *

“Really? Today I had the thought of dyeing my hair pink.”

This time they're in a totally empty stadium, using the opportunity to lounge around in the commentators’ room. Doyoung never went to a stadium in real life so this is either not his dream or he has a very imaginative mind.

Jaehyun is spinning around in a chair, making Doyoung sick by just looking at him. Doyoung chose to sit on a bench against a wall, nothing to move and risk him throwing up.

“I think pink would suit you,” Doyoung admits and Jaehyun grins and shoots him a finger heart. Jaehyun is way bolder than he first seems. This is only the second time they really talked and he's already flirting. If you could call that flirting, Doyoung doesn't really know since he has next to no experience.

Jaehyun rolls over to Doyoung and cages him between his arms, grin still on his face. Doyoung's heart races in his chest and he curses it for that. He barely even knows Jaehyun, excluding all of the stuff they talked about in the span of a few hours, and he shouldn't be feeling this way towards him.

“You look a little like a startled bunny,” Jaehyun chuckles as he cards a hand through Doyoung's hair. “It's really cute.”

Doyoung tells himself to get it together and puts on his best glare to warn, “Watch what you say, Mister Jung. A soft looking face like yours wouldn't be too pretty when it's scratched.”

“You think I'm pretty?” Jaehyun asks, shit-eating grin on his face and completely ignoring Doyoung's threat. Huffing, Doyoung crosses his arms, trying really hard not to get lost in Jaehyun's eyes.

“I never said that.”

Jaehyun only hums before carding his hand through Doyoung's hair again and leaning even closer. At this vicinity, Doyoung can even see the tiny specks of a light brown in the other boy's eyes. Doyoung's heart decides by itself to run a marathon, making Doyoung hope that Jaehyun can not hear it because Doyoung can't hear anything but his heart trying to kill him prematurely. Or maybe it's Jaehyun trying to kill him.

“You can know things without others telling you and I know that you're too precious for me to just ignore.”

Before Doyoung can answer, Jaehyun just...vanishes. One second, he's there and the next, he's not, Doyoung's hair falling down on his forehead again. If it wasn't for the chair in front of him, Doyoung would have believed that Jaehyun wasn't even there in the first place.

* * *

“And that's how you get this curve.” 

The teacher finishes her lesson just as the bell rings and several students use the opportunity to jump up and run out of the room. Doyoung however, is held back by Yuta tapping his shoulder and sliding something over their shared desk. Confused, Doyoung looks at it. It seems to be some kind of ticket, a dark blue colour with white letters.

“This is a ticket for the competition. You're welcome,” Yuta says smugly and Doyoung blinks. First at Yuta, then at the ticket, then at Yuta again.

“Why?” is all he gets out and Yuta laughs, throwing his body back like it was the funniest thing he ever heard. He calms down pretty quickly but he still has to wipe a tear away as he answers, “Dude, you obviously didn't even know that you had to get tickets for the competition and I can't risk your pretty ass missing it because of that so I went ahead and got it for you. By the way, your new colour looks really good.”

Doyoung squints and tries to decipher whether Yuta was flirting with him or just being himself. It definitely didn't make his heart beat faster like it did every time Jaehyun so much as looked at him with the most earnest eyes and complimented him.

“Thank you,” Doyoung settles on saying, deciding that Yuta was just being Yuta and nothing else was happening. He wanted to ask Yuta how much the ticket cost so that he could pay him back but both of them were distracted by a sudden commotion outside.

“Oh my god, he looks ethereal.”

“Is he a new student?”

“Dude, I'd totally tap that.”

Just as Doyoung furrows his brows and stands up, the door slams open, revealing a very familiar, very not tap-worthy face.

“What are you doing here, Tae?” Doyoung asks but Taeyong simply strides over to him and takes him by his arm, completely ignoring Doyoung's statement and a gaping Yuta.

“Pack your things, get everything you need and help me find my way back. I don't get how they think I can't hear them,” Taeyong whispers and it's only then that Doyoung notices the faint blush on his cheeks. He giggles, grabs his bag, as well as the ticket and waves Yuta goodbye, barely getting out a “I'll see you tomorrow.” before Taeyong drags him out of the room.

As Doyoung leads the way, he leans down to whisper, “Yong, what the fuck? I thought you guys were arriving tomorrow.”

“There was a last minute change and now we have a problem. The motel we were supposed to be staying in -not that I was counted in there, I said from the beginning that I was gonna be sleeping at yours- can't give us rooms for today so we'll, or, well, _they’ll_ have to sleep somewhere else.”

“And why does that concern me?”

Taeyong just turns to look at Doyoung as they finally step out of school. It takes him a while to get it but when his gaze lands on about fifteen teens, standing in front of a bus, all clad in the same colours, it clicks.

“No.” Doyoung vehemently shakes his head and raises his hands. “No, no, no, Yong. We can not just put fifteen kids in our house. Where are they supposed to sleep, huh? The couch can only fit three people at most and other than that there aren't a lot more places to sleep on.”

Taeyong pouts and takes Doyoung's hands. Damnit, Doyoung is weak for those puppy eyes, how dare Taeyong use them against him.

“Please, Doie. I'll even make you your favourite food and I promise to not bother you at all while we're here. Pleaseeeeee,” he pleads and Doyoung sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Fine, but I'll have to ask my mother.”

* * *

Their house was never this full before. There are kids milling around that Doyoung never ever saw before and even though they all introduced themselves earlier, the only one who really stuck was Taeil. Not because Doyoung is interested in him but because Taeyong is, if the way he's making heart eyes at the other is any indication.

Doyoung is already exhausted and nothing even happened yet. Still, he rests his head against the back of the couch and closes his eyes. Jeno isn't home, their mom having dropped him off at a friend's because this would have been way too much commotion for the kid. 

Someone sits down next to Doyoung and he doesn't bother to open his eyes, the familiar and comforting scent of Taeyong filling the air around him. 

Taeyong is the whole reason they got into this mess in the first place but Doyoung can't stay mad at him since it's not his fault that their time schedule changed. 

Gentle fingers lay themselves on Doyoung's wrist and Taeyong asks, “Is everything alright, babe? You look a little pale.”

When Doyoung opens his eyes to look at Taeyong, the other boy looks guilty, lips forming a pout and his eyebrows drawn together as he continues, “I'm sorry I sprung this on you. It's just that I was worried for the others.” Taeyong hangs his head. “I shouldn't have said anything.”

Doyoung scoffs and flicks the other's forehead. Taeyong yelps, hands flying up to protect the attacked area.

“I'm not mad at you or anything. It's fine really, just a little stressful and if anything you should apologize to my mother not to me. This house isn't mine, y'know?”

Taeyong's eyes widen as he scrambles to stand up and hurry to the kitchen in hopes of catching Doyoung's mother. Doyoung chuckles and shakes his head just as someone else sits down on his other side. Startled, Doyoung turns just to come face to face with Taeil. The boy seems nice, very kind and patient and, to be honest, Doyoung already took a liking to him. He can see why Taeyong would crush on him, though he has his own crush to worry about, a certain boy with strawberry pink hair.

“Um,” Taeil starts, pursing his lips and eyes wandering over to where Taeyong vanished into the kitchen. A smug smile makes its way onto Doyoung's face. “Are you two, like, uh, together?”

Doyoung tries, he really tries to hold it together but in the end he can't help but laugh at the absurdity of it. Never in his live did he think it would be this easy to find out whether Taeyong's crush liked him back or not. Still, Doyoung's allows himself to test Taeil a little. You can't just go off of first impressions after all. He may have ruined it with his laugh but he just hopes Taeil takes it differently than he meant it, when he asks, “Would you have a problem with it if we were?”

Taeil's eyes widen and he immediately shakes his head.

“No, no, not at all. I think Taeyong deserves someone nice and you two seem... very much compatible,” he says and Doyoung can see him wince at his own words. Luckily, Taeyong chooses that moment to return, a plate of freshly baked cookies in his hand. He looks back and forth between Doyoung and Taeil before settling down next to Doyoung. Taeil so visibly deflates, Doyoung feels bad for him, getting up as soon as Taeyong is comfortable.

“Alright guys, you don't have school tomorrow but I do.” Doyoung takes a few steps before turning around again. Taeyong is playing with the hem of his shirt and Taeil is looking at him like a lovesick fool. What a bunch of idiots. “You guys should really just talk it out. I'm not going to stand for anyone pining this much in my own home.”

Taeyong blushes a bright red and Taeil just looks confused as Doyoung turns around again. He blissfully ignores the tiny part of his brain telling him he is even worse when it comes to the literal boy of his dreams.

* * *

Friday feels like it's over in a second and as Doyoung stands with Taeyong in front of the rows and rows of seats around the pool, he feels nervous for some reason. Taeyong is going on and on about Taeil doing this and that as they climb the stairs and finally settle down somewhere in the fourth row. Why exactly Taeyong picked the fourth row, Doyoung doesn't know but he doesn't have the heart to interrupt the boy and ask.

The only people who are already there are the teams, a few teachers, Taeyong and the support group, as well as a few students of Doyoung's own school, including Yuta. This results in Yuta coming down from sixth row to sit down next to Taeyong as Doyoung is sitting directly next to the stairs.

Taeyong startles when Yuta greets them with sparkling eyes and again, Doyoung knows it's nothing but trouble when Yuta opens his mouth once again.

“Doyoung, my favourite seat partner ever. I promise you, you will regret not taking my offer of being my friend’s personal cheerleader. I bet you would have swept him off of his feet but now, he probably isn't even going to notice you,” Yuta gets out with a cheeky grin before pulling back again and instantly turning his attention to Taeyong.

“You're quite pretty aren't you?”

The competition isn't anything too boring or interesting, considering Doyoung is neither a fan of sports nor does he know who he is supposed to be cheering for. A few faces seem familiar but he doesn't know if it is because they went to the same school or because they were roaming around Doyoung's home yesterday. With the swimming caps and the goggles it’s hard to tell anyways so Doyoung just kept to clapping whenever someone finished. 

Taeil was the only one Doyoung could actually recognize, goggles and all. He wasn't that tall and next to the boy next to him, he actually seemed even smaller.

Doyoung's eyes scan over the swimmers and abruptly stop at the boy to the far left. This must have been the first time for him to swim because Doyoung is sure he would have remembered him. Not only because of the pink hair poking out from under his cap but from the glow around his body. It was red but a warm, kind red, not one that would hurt your eyes if you looked at it for too long.

_Jaehyun, it’s Jaehyun, it has to be._

Yuta chooses that exact moment to lean over a brightly blushing Taeyong and stage whisper, “The boy on the far left, blue cap, pink hair. He's the friend I talked about. Well, we're more friendly acquaintances than anything but I still think you missed out on something.”

Doyoung, to be honest, doesn't remember much anymore from after that up until Jaehyun standing right in front of him on the stairs. He's pretty sure Jaehyun won and he feels a bit bad for Taeil but as Jaehyun stands before him in all of his glory, cap and goggles lost somewhere behind him, Doyoung can't think about anything else.

Jaehyun's glow is so pretty and so is Jaehyun and when the other reaches out to cup Doyoung's face, Doyoung can't help but lean into it. For a second, Doyoung thinks he hears Yuta holler but then Jaehyun's lips are on his and he can't think of anything anymore.

The world gets drowned out as Doyoung closes his eyes and sighs into the kiss, pressing closer and closer, enjoying the feeling of finally having Jaehyun by his side for real.

* * *

“I swear to god, Jung Jaehyun, get your lazy ass out of bed!”

Jaehyun only groans and pulls his blankets over his face. Doyoung huffs, gripping the blankets and pulling but Jaehyun is stronger, grumbling something as he holds on for dear life. 

“Come here and kiss me and I'll get up,” Jaehyun mumbles and Doyoung knows he shouldn't trust him but he's weak for his boyfriend and for his kisses so he lets go and leans over Jaehyun. The boy pops his head out from under his blankets and, with a wicked grin, shoots his arms out to pull Doyoung against his chest. Doyoung squirms for a little but ultimately gives up.

“At least give me my promised kiss.”

Jaehyun laughs quietly, his chest rumbling as he leans down and Doyoung leans up, sharing a short, sweet kiss between them. They snuggle against each other and Jaehyun pulls Doyoung impossibly closer.

It's good like this. Doyoung likes it like this. Just enjoying the warmth of his boyfriend and completely forgetting that they had school to attend to.

**Author's Note:**

> You may ask yourself, how did Taeyong find Doyoung in the school but didn't know his way back? Easy, GPS.
> 
> Anyways, this is the last work is planned on releasing for this universe. Unless any of you have any pairings you'd like to see, I'm probably going to end it with this. The pairing doesn't even have to be in the same universe as them, as long as you want them to be glowing soulmates, anything could happen. Let's say you ship DoJae but you also ship DoTae, if you wanted to see a DoTae fic with the glowing soulmates concept and you tell me, I might or might not obey your wishes ;)


End file.
